Birthday Surprise
by MNRfanfiction
Summary: Anthony's feeling lonely on his birthday. Joey and the rest of the guys have a surprise for him. What is it?


Anthony came home after hanging out with his friends for his birthday celebration, and he slammed the door as he walked into the house. There was a loud bang, causing the rest of the guys to jump and notice that their band mate is upset. Joey approaches him.

"What's wrong? You should be happy. It's your birthday."

Anthony turns to face him. "I know." He said. "I mean, I didn't really want anything, but it's my birthday. I just-

"Dude, I'm sorry. Me and the rest of the guys wanted to do something special but-

He put a hand up to silence Joey. "I didn't _want _anything. He repeated. " I know, We're busy with recording and dance rehearsals. I see that. But, I was just hoping for a good day, you know? I thought that things would go well, but it didn't. And of all people...

"Eric?"

"It's been two weeks now. I haven't heard from him."

"You know he had to leave since his mom is in the hospital."

He sat down on the couch, and sighed wondering if his boyfriend was ever going to text him or at least call him. And honestly, it was ridiculous that Eric didn't have time to do any of those things. Anthony had been calling him for the past two weeks since he was gone. And it's his _birthday_.

"Do you at least want anything to make feel better?", asked Joey.

"No." He snapped. "I'll just sit here and watch tv."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door."Okay. Me and the rest of the guys are going to eat some ice cream. Get the door, would you?" There was still someone knocking on the door. Anthony made it his way to the door, and opens it. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what was standing on the other side; his arms slung to his sides limply. He couldn't believe this was real. "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Eric?"

There he was. _Eric his __boyfriend_ was standing right in front of him in the door on the way to the studio. _The recording studio_. Looking handsome as ever. Eric _who's in Midnight Red_. **Eric his boyfriend who's in Midnight Red standing at his doorstep of the studio in L.A. looking gorgeous as ever. **Eric was all dressed up in a button down shirt, tight jeans, and a dark blazer. In his left hand, he was holding roses.

"What are you doing here?

"It is your birthday, isn't it? Eric explained, simply. As easy as if someone had asked for his name or his phone number.

"You've ignored for two weeks while you were gone. I tried calling you and texting you, but you never answered.

Eric's face fell, feeling guilty that the fact Anthony just wanted to talk to him. "I know, I'm so sorry. I feel awful. I wanted it to be a surprise but I knew I couldn't hold it in. I wouldn't be able to planned everything with the rest of the guys and there was a family emergency back home and it so hard. My mom was in the hospital and I'm truly sorry I just wanted it to be special for you, I know how hard time you've been having-" He was tripping over his words, and stumbling as he tried to make things better. Without warning, Anthony tugged him by his tie, leaning down to crash their lips together. When they pulled back, they were both panting and pink faced. "So, are you going to invite me inside?"

Anthony laughed and it felt so good laugh genuinely because he missed his other half. He tugged Eric inside along with the roses, that his boyfriend bought for him only to turn around to find the rest of the guys. He narrowed his eyes at them. "You all knew, didn't you?"

The guys all laughed. Thomas adds, "Yeah, we did. Sorry. We didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Wow, thanks guys.", he said sarcastically. They all laugh once again.

"Happy Birthday, Anthony. We'll catch up with you later Eric.", Colton said grabbing his coat before leaving the studio. Anthony smiled that the fact he still couldn't that Eric came back home. Eric looked at him and said, "So, you're not mad at me? I mean, what i mean't to say was, I'm totally forgiven, right?

Anthony wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him. "That's a yes, right?", Eric asked. He laughed and pulled him for a passionate kiss.


End file.
